


Always Sunny in Duel Academy

by GoldenGogoats



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Friendship, GX JANG NEEDS MORE GROUP SHENANAGAINS FICS, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, SO THATS WHAT IM HERE TO DELIVER, also appreciation for the international transfer kids outside of johan, chat fic, might have cameos from the other spinoffs, rating went up cus i cuss like a sailor, this is post-s4 timeline wise, you cowards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenGogoats/pseuds/GoldenGogoats
Summary: >Get Decked: You didn't know how to use a coffee machine?>THUNDA: Shut up this was before i became like, a person.>VROOM: Before you had a personality other than "asshole rich boy with several complexes"?>THUNDA: Hey! I'm still an asshole with complexes, I just call it Anxiety now_____gx chatfic babes, putting some respect on Jim and O'Brein. the ygo fandom is suffering from a deplorable lack of chatfics despite having the perfect casts for it. im here to fix that





	1. Gettin' SILLAY

**Author's Note:**

> ok normally im an artist so fanfic is a large detour from the content i usually create, but i got bored enough of art for a hot second and love ygo gx and chatfics so i decided to combine the two. updates will be.. sporadic
> 
> Nicknames:  
> -Judai = Space Cowboy  
> -Shou = VROOM  
> -Asuka = Knife Shoes  
> -Manjoume = THUNDA  
> -Misawa = Get Decked  
> -Fubuki = Fresh prince of D.A.  
> -Kenzan = Dinosaur Apologist  
> -Rei = Rat Baby  
> -Johan = Oh You Know  
> -O'Brien = Captain Crunch  
> -Jim = Crocodile Rock
> 
> some characterization may be a bit on the loose end, uhh sorry bout that

>Fresh Prince Of D.A. has added 11 others to Post-Schoolin Still Duel Foolin<

 

>Fresh prince of D.A: my dudes.....

>Fresh prince of D.A: it's time to get SILLAY

 

>VROOM: are you sure?? Usually its time..

 

>Dinosaur Apologist: TO D-D-D-D-DUUEELLL

 

>Get Decked: Amazing.

 

>Get Decked: Anyways, why did you make a groupchat fubuki? Dont we all have each other's numbers?

 

>Fresh prince of D.A: yeah but like. FRIENDSHIP. yknow?

 

>Get Decked: Fair Enough.

 

>VROOM: hey misawa whys your nickname so... aggressive? I expected some kind of chemical equation

 

>Get Decked: You remember my numerous decks I have prepared? Well I figured its kinder to reference those than writing out Fuck or Bitch in elements. I know you and judai never learned to read the periodic table

 

>Get Decked: Didn't want you guys to be left out on the joke.

 

>VROOM: harsh dude

 

>Space Cowboy: hey I learned how to read the periodic table, I just forgot

 

>THUNDA: wow I didnt know you could read judai

 

>Get Decked: that's pretty much the same thing as not being able to read it

 

>Space Cowboy: stop bullying me n shou :(

 

>Space Cowboy: instead, go bully Kenzan! Whys he a "dinosaur Apologist"? What did they do that made dinosaurs require apologists??

 

>Rat Baby: I mean, they're dead not like they can do much

 

>Dinosaur Apologist: HEY FUCK YOU

 

>Dinosaur Apologist: THE DINOS STILL LIVE ON IN ME

 

>Knife Shoes: sure but you didn't answer judai, are dinos problematic?? Are they kenzan?

 

>Get Decked: Answer The Question Young Man. Are. Dinosaurs. Problematic.

 

>Dinosaur Apologist: ..... Yes but only due to the fact that our society is so heavily dependent on them for fossil fuels, which isnt REALLY the dinos fault and is more society's?

 

>Dinosaur Apologist: and even if it wasn't, I would not be defending that over reliance on fossil fuels. So, in conclusion,

 

>Dinosaur Apologist: no. The dinos are not problematic, but I'm gonna apologize on their behalf anyway, for dying and allowing society to become mostly dependent on a limited resource.

 

>THUNDA: Kenzan spends so much time with judai and shou I forget he ACTUALLY has brain cells

 

>Space Cowboy: he used to have more. We Stole some

 

>Space Cowboy: but not the smart ones, we stole the ones that made him think it was a good idea to start a mini-gang and steal duel disks

 

Knife Shoes: osmosis

 

Fresh Prince of D.A: asuka... so brilliant... knowing what osmosis is...

 

>Dinosaur Apologist: aw dont bring up freshman year please

 

>Captain Crunch: no bring it up I wanna hear this.

>Crocodile Rock: give us the dirt on Your freshman years and we'll give you ours

>VROOM: DEAL

>Dinosaur apologist: wait no

Fresh prince of D.A: I accidentally got sent to the fucking shadow realm?? And possessed by an evil power of darkness cus I ended up in the weird dorm that did like, dark magic and shit in the basement

>Captain Crunch: what the fuck

>Knife Shoes: but not before autographing and framing a picture of himself in the dorms common room

>Fresh prince of D.A: hell yeah I did!

>THUNDA: I have dirt on asuka

>Knife Shoes: DO NOT

>Crocodile rock: oh???

>Space Cowboy: OwO??

>THUNDA: ok so,

>Knife Shoes: MANJOUME DO N O T

>THUNDA: OK SO,

>THUNDA: freshman year, I'm down in the blue dorm kitchen, its after hours so technically I'm not supposed to be out and about but whatever nobody obeys that rule, and anyways I'm in the kitchen, trying to figure out the coffee machine, and who should arrive other thank Asuka motherfucking Tenjoin. Queen of Obelisk Blue, The Lady of the lake, without her posse.

>Knife Shoes: why this

>THUNDA: I'm hiding at this point cus I didn't want her to know I didn't know how to use a coffee machine, I see her fix some kind of milk tea thing, and as she puts a lid on it, it fucking???? Explodes.

>Get Decked: you didn't know how to use a coffee machine?

>THUNDA: shut up this was before I became like, a person.

>VROOM: before you had a personality other than "asshole rich boy with several complexes"?

>THUNDA: hey I'm still an asshole with several complexes, I just call it Anxiety now

>THUNDA: ANYWAYS, Asuka's milk tea, fucking explodes. The kitchen looks like what would happen if you shined a black light in Slifer. Milk teas everywhere. Its on the floor. It's on the counters.  It's on asuka herself, and it's even on the goddamn Ceiling. I started laughing so hard my cover was blown and she made me clean it up with her

>Captain Crunch: holy shit???

>Captain Crunch: was it hot tea suddenly boiling and exploding?

>Knife Shoes: no. It was cold tea. I still don’t understand....

>Space Cowboy: asuka omg

>Space cowboy: ok uhh freshman year... where do I even start with the embarrassing things

>VROOM: please don’t mention me in this

>Space Cowboy: aw but shou you agreed to the deal :)

>VROOM: Best freind for sale, free to a good home

>Oh You Know: I'll take him

>VROOM: SOLD

>Space Cowboy: shou claimed he met dark magician girl after that cosplay duel, and that she kissed him on the cheek. He doodled hearts in the margins if his notes for WEEKS after this

>VROOM: WH Y

>Space Cowboy: ok wait that may have been dmg actually esp now that we know duel spirits are a thing, fuck! Shou! You got smooched by dark magician girl!!

>THUNDA: be glad it was her and not an ojama

>VROOM: FUCK

>Knife Shoes: shou…. 

>VROOM: OK SINCE JUDAI WANTS TO HASH OUT EMBARRASSING STORIES, HOW ABOUT THAT TIME YOU GOT SO SICK OFF WHATEVER DAITOKUJI MADE YOU ENDED UP PUKING OFF THE RAILING ALL NIGHT

>VROOM: OR THAT TIME YOU MISHEARD "SHARK DUEL" AS "DARK DUEL"

>VROOM: OH! OR MAYBE WHEN YOU SHOWED UP LATE TO THE ENTRANCE EXAM, AND IMMEDIATELY INSULTED MISAWA

>Space Cowboy: you didn't have to roast the entirety of my 15 year old self but ok

>Oh You Know: can’t belive 15 yo judai was the same disaster as current judai

 

>Space Cowboy: 1st of all, i have more "shit-togetherness" right now than i ever did at 15, so jot that down

>Dinosaur Apologist: .....Misawa carved math equations into a baseball bat

>Get Decked: and you cut the sleeves off your uniform?

>Oh You Know: oh I also did that

>Dinosaur Apologist: FINALLY, SOMEONE OTHER THAN REI GETS IT

>Rat Baby:HELL YEA

>VROOM: I once saw misawa drink straight Tabasco sauce

>Get Decked: >:(

>VROOM: ok we held up our end of the deal, give us the details Transfer Crew >:3c

>Captain Crunch: I spent all of freshman year bitching about my duel disk being uncustomizable until the administration gave up

>Captain Crunch: i was a lovely combination of  insufferable and intimidating. I was also, short as fuck

>Captain Crunch: so I was this short ass very intense 15 year old who would Not Shut Up about making my duel disk into a gun that shot my cards

>Space Cowboy: ok but thats sick af tho? D.a. only let seniors customize their duel disks but nobody ever seemed to.. so I only got the red outline on mine

>Knife Shoes: that's less embarrassing and more impressive

>Captain Crunch: yes but I'm embarrassed of it

>Oh You Know: ok, freshman year, I didn’t have my crystal beast deck, I used an insect deck, but i could still see and talk to the deck's duel spirits right?

>Oh You Know: too many instances of talking to them outloud in public, and eventually I got called "bug whisperer Anderson"

>Space Cowboy: BUG WHISPERER ANDERSON

>Fresh Prince of D.A: wow i bet that really.... bugged you

>Oh You know: >:/

>Knife Shoes: hm, I imagine all that attention might’ve made you... Antsy

>Oh You Know: aw I thought you were above this asuka, I'd be disappointed but I'm too busy anticipating whatever story jim has

>Knife Shoes: :)

>Fresh Prince of D.A: :)

>Oh You Know: UGH

>Rat Baby: the puns must be genetic..

>Space Cowboy: jim? @Crocodile Rock dude dont leave us hanging

>Crocodile Rock: sorry! I had to feed Karen

>Crocodile rock: freshman year I tripped going up in front of a class to give a presentation, and when I face planted my eye fell out.

 

>Rat Baby: your WHAT

>VROOM: IS THIS WHY YOU HAD BANDAGES COVERING ONE OF YOUR EYES???

>Dinosaur Apologist: IT JUST FUCKING FELL OUT?????

>Knife Shoes: jim... wtf eyes dont just fall out like that

>Get Decked: that... is concerning

>Fresh Prince of D.A: "several people are typing"

>Space Cowboy: LMAO I FORGOT

>space cowboy: ONLY O'BRIEN AND I KNEW ABOUT THE EYE

>Captain Crunch: oh yeah I guess there were other things going on and we must've forgotten to tell people

>VROOM: t-tell people what??

>Captain Crunch: jim only has one eye, the other socket had the Eye of Orecalcum, which was a magic.... Something

>Crocodile Rock: emphasis on had, now I just wear a regular eye patch over the empty socket

>Dinosaur Apologist: what the fuck even.

>VROOM: every day I wake up and thank god for not making me live a more exciting life

>Rat Baby: wait what happened to the 1st eye?

>Crocodile rock: I fell over a waterfall rescuing karen from an animal trap and must've injured it somehow cus when I woke up some old man had put the Other Eye in and my old one was gone so.... never saw that guy again either, he just up and disappeared

>Oh You Know: well you uh. Certainly live in Australia

>Fresh prince of D.A: what if your eye got stolen... and that old guy was an organ thief??

>THUNDA: I'm shocked you didnt end up with an infection and die but also, WHAT THE FUCK

>Space Cowboy: oh wow your "shocked"?? Huh? The great manjoume-THUNDAAAA is "SHOCKED"??

>THUNDA: judai I dont know where the fuck you are, but I'm coming to kick your ass

                           >Space Cowboy has Sent Current Location<

>Space Cowboy: Sure you can TRY lol

>Knife Shoes: welcome back to Where In The World Is Judai Yuki

 

>Fresh Prince of D.A: in this episode, Detective Thunda gets beaten to a pulp by the elusive Judai Yuki himself


	2. ON THE SUBJECT OF,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >Captain Crunch: hey speaking of knives,
> 
> >Knife Shoes: we were not, but go on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YUBEL TIME
> 
> Nicknames:  
> -Judai = Space Cowboy  
> \- Shou = VROOM  
> -Asuka = Knife Shoes  
> -Manjoume = THUNDA  
> -Misawa = Get Decked  
> -Fubuki = Fresh prince of D.A.  
> -Kenzan = Dinosaur Apologist  
> -Rei = Rat Baby  
> -Johan = Oh You Know  
> -O'Brien = Captain Crunch  
> -Jim = Crocodile Rock  
> -Yubel = Supreme Daydream

>Rat Baby: does anybody know the combination for the safe Chronos keeps under his deck?

 

>Space Cowboy: 13-39-13

 

>Space cowboy: wait why do you need this?

 

>Dinosaur apologist: Shenanigans. 

 

>Rat Baby: thanks judai!! We’re gonna fill it with monopoly money and sand

 

>Space Cowboy: fuckin nice, if he ever changes the combination he usually keeps it written down and taped to the underside of a seat on one of the schools boats

 

>THUNDA: why are you guys even in this chat you’re still in school??

 

>Dinosaur Apologist: we arent in class right now tho

 

>Rat Baby: Wouldnt you like to know, ouja-manjoume. 

 

>THUNDA: Disgraceful. Disgusting. I Cannot BELIEVE You Would Talk To Your Elders In Such A Reprehensible Manner. You’re Going To Hear From mY LAWYERS FOR THIS ATTACK ON MY ESTEEMED PERSONAGE

 

>THUNDA: AND IM NOT GOING TO GIVE YOU MY CHEAT SHEET FOR THE FINALS EITHER

 

>Rat Baby: NOOOOOO IM SORRY PLS, DONT MAKE ME STUUUUDDDYYYY

 

>Dinosaur Apologist: lmao sure, like i need it

 

>VROOM: cool how you have esteme now manjoume

 

>THUNDA: haha, shut up

 

>Space Cowboy: yo if we ever take the jokes to far let us know, manjoume, its supposed to be in good fun but, if youre not having a good time then we shouldn't be having one at your expense

 

>VROOM: yeah!!!

 

>THUNDA: ...thanks

 

>Knife Shoes: same goes for everyone else here

 

>Captain Crunch: hey speaking of knives,

 

>Knife Shoes: we were not, but go on

 

>Captain Crunch: have either of you 3rd years seen one out in the woods at D.A.? i think i left one there during the semester i was there and im missing it

 

>Dinosaur Apologist: uhhhhh i have Not, but i could get some ra kids to search for it with me if you want?

 

>Captain Crunch: nah its ok i was just wondering

 

>Rat Baby: nope and you cant have mine

 

>Dinosaur apologist: wait rei you have a knife?

 

>Dinosaur Apologist: You had a knife on you the WHOLE TIME last week when i was struggling to open that bag of chips and you didnt Help Me???

 

>Rat Baby: yeah lol

 

>Dinosaur Apologist: im disowning you. Friendship ended with Rei saotome, now O'brein is my Best Freind

 

>Rat Baby: :( kenzan no pwease, pWEASE SIW, FOWGIVE ME

 

>Rat Baby: I’WW DO ANYTHING FOW YOU PWEASE

 

>Dinosaur Apologist: T H EN  P E R I S H

 

>Fresh Prince of D.A.: F

 

>Oh You Know: F

 

>THUNDA: F

 

>Rat Baby: f…… for myself

 

>Crocodile Rock: dont you mean “f….. Fow Mysewf”

 

>Knife Shoes: lol f

 

>Rat Baby: terrible. All of you

 

>Captain Crunch: f, but if yall do find it, lmk. I dont want the freshies to start stabbing each other with a random ass knife they found in the woods

 

>Space Cowboy: ON THE SUBJECT OF STABBING, 

 

>Knife Shoes: please tell me you didnt get stabbed again.

 

>Oh You Know: “again”??

 

>Space Cowboy: i was NOT STABBED then, and im not right now, but,

 

>Space Cowboy: On A Scale of 1 to 10 how bad of an idea would it be to let yubel cut my hair

 

>Get Decked: which end is which

 

>Space Cowboy: 1 is worst, 10 is best

 

>Get Decked: hm. Solid 4

 

>Space Cowboy: noted

 

>Captain Crunch: just get some hair ties or a headband

 

>Oh You Know: I could cut your hair cus I cut my own, but uh. Youve seen my hair

 

>Space Cowboy: ok thanks lol, I can only  get them to hold my bangs back when theres mortal peril going on and I need both my hands 

 

>VROOM: you're using yubel as a glorified headband

 

>Space Cowboy: hey yubel is their own person, I'm just also a part of that person and I'm in control of the body most of the time soooooo 

 

>Fresh Prince of D.A: hey judai if youre you, and yubel is also you, but yubel is also their own person, then who are you?

 

>Space Cowboy: a dumbass

 

>Knife Shoes: a fair answer

 

>VROOM: tell yubel I said 1. Hi, and 2. IM GONNA BEAT THEIR ASS AT UNO NEXT TIME I SEE YOU FUCKS

 

>Space Cowboy: hold on ill just let em have the phone 

 

   >Space Cowboy has changed their nickname to Supreme Daydream<

 

>Supreme Daydream: yo its yubel.

 

>Supreme Daydream: hi shou, and SQUARE UP CUS NOBODY HAS WON A GAME OF UNO AGAINST ME BEFORE AND THEYRE NOT ABOUT TO START NOW

 

>Supreme Daydream: also hello to everyone else, sorry again johan

 

>Oh You Know: aw cmon all has been forgiven yubel you know this, but you owe me a rematch via uno

 

>Supreme daydream: ah.. thank you, but you're not getting the kid gloves 

 

>Supreme Daydream: im gonna give judai his phone back now tho its difficult to type with my um. Claws? 

 

   >Supreme Daydream has changed their nickname to Space Cowboy<

 

>Space cowboy: ok its judai I'm back!!

 

>Crocodile Rock: why do you guys play uno and not duel monsters with yubel? 

 

>Knife Shoes: turns out being a duel spirit gives you an unfair advantage at it

 

>THUNDA: yeah wow who wouldve thought huh??

 

>VROOM: so now yubel plays uno instead of duel monsters

 

>VROOM: does not make them any less viscous or intense tho

 

>Captain Crunch: I've never seen someone play a draw 4 card with such conviction before in my life

 

>Space Cowboy: gotta put all that card game intensity somewhere

 

>Crocodile Rock: how do they feel about.. Poker

 

>THUNDA: they play poker the same way jotaro kujo does. 

 

>THUNDA: Badly, but can force a win through intimidation alone

 

>Crocodile rock: retired….

 

>Fresh Prince of D.A: Uno is closer to duel monsters in terms of like,, intensity and the major making or breaking of friendships than poker is

 

> Oh You Know: oh so like mario party?

 

>Space Cowboy: same with Mario party

 

>Space cowboy: oh same hat!!

 

>Oh You Know: same hat!

 

>Captain Crunch: I think shou got yeeted out of the dorm last time we all played Mario party

 

>VROOM: I was yeeted off the railing at slifer yes, thank you for that reminder, and screw you kenzan for doing that

 

>Captain Crunch: I say "I think" cus I repressed most of that

 

>Dinosaur apologist: you deserved it shou

 

>Knife shoes: it's better that way

 

>Knife Shoes: what I wouldnt give to forget that game of Mario party…

 

>THUNDA: God. Mood.

 

>Oh You Know: dare I ask??

 

>Get Decked: No. No you dare not 

 

>Oh You Know: damn alright if misawa is fucked up about it then i definitely want no part of it

 

>Rat Baby: We Dont Talk About Mario Party

 

>VROOM: despite the fact that we were literally, just talking about it?

 

>Rat Baby: shhhhhhhh

 

>Rat Baby: 1st rule of “i survived d.a. mario party” is dont talk about “d.a. mario party”

 

>Get Decked: duh.

 

>VROOM: thats the 2nd least intelligent thing ive ever heard you say misawa

 

>Crocodile Rock: whats the 1st?

 

>VROOM: wouldn’t you like to know, lizard boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yubel ended up being a BI G FA V E on accident, whoops. i chose Supreme Daydream as their nickname cus i thought i was a funny inversion of the whole yubel- Ultimate nightmare title.  
> yknow that one post where people are playing yugioh with uno cards? yeah.   
> im actually banned from playing uno due to my unrepentant cheating at it. how do you cheat at uno you ask? 
> 
> Very Carefully.


	3. ASS KICK CENTRAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >Rat Baby: LEAVE NO ASS UNKICKED
> 
> >Fresh Prince of D.A: A KICK FOR EVERY ASS, AND ASS FOR EVERY KICK!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come back to this link once you see misawa put the "image" into the chat  
> https://goldengogoat.tumblr.com/post/185217020680/its-its-jang

>Get Decked: hey guess what i found while cleaning out my desk in my spare time

 

>VROOM: uhh another deck?

 

>Get Decked: ok yeah I did find one of those, but I also found that pic from when we went to kaiba land last yeah

 

>Space Cowboy: o shit!! Really???

 

Dinosaur Apologist: i was wondering who had that pic!! 

 

>VROOM: lemmie seeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!

 

>Get Decked: hold on im gonna scan it so its clear

 

>Space Cowboy: yesss

 

>Get Decked: image.png

 

>VROOM: AAAAA I FORGOT WE DID THAT 

 

>Knife Shoes: omg thats why you guys had bags on that trip??

 

>Space Cowboy: yeah lol

 

>VROOM: Im gonna crunch! Im gonna munch!!

 

>Dinosaur Apologist: this is my new phone background cus 1. Fun memory and 2. I miss you lucky fools who graduated

 

>Knife Shoes: aww we miss you too kenzan

 

>Space Cowboy: damn guess i gotta visit d.a. So my juniors dont get sick from judai withdrawal and die

 

>Rat Baby: !!!!!!!

 

>VROOM: i mean we almost did cus you spent all of senior year depression napping 

 

>Space Cowboy: ah.. Yeah i was going thru Some Shit, to put it lightly, but im definitely doing better now

 

>Oh You Know: good!!

 

>VROOM: yeah im glad your back

 

>Captain Crunch: i think we were all going thru some shit senior year

 

>Fresh Prince of D.A: ngl, we all need therapy. Like, at least a lil bit

 

>Captain Crunch: y e a h

 

>Oh You KNow: Yeeaaahhhhh

 

>VROOM: aside from… All That, i nearly flunked out of obelisk senior year i was so busy with Ryou and the whole “oh god what am i gonna do once i graduate” 

 

>Knife Shoes: oh yeah i feel that big time.

 

>Knife Shoes: I was conflicted on what I wanted to do outside of highschool… I wanted to do SOMETHING involving duel monsters. Honestly after seeing manjoume’s internship and debut, I wasn’t sure the Pro leagues were for me, but… I am happy with my decision to teach at D.A. 

 

>Crocodile Rock: you definitely have potential to go pro, tomorrow girl

 

>THUNDA: mm. If you decide you want into the pros, the great manjoume thunda will get you on the right track

 

>VROOM: uH NO, asuka, you need to join me n ryou’s cyber league!! Your deck would fit in perfectly and we could use a duelist as skilled as you!!

 

>THUNDA: oh admitting you need outside help to succeed as a league, mini-kaiser?

 

>VROOM: thats not what i mean and you know it!!!

 

>VROOM: im just saying that yknow. The skilled duelist who runs a CYBER ANGEL DECK, should maybe join the CYBER LEAGUE

 

>Knife Shoes: I appreciate the offers!!

 

>Knife Shoes: i might take you up on them honestly? I could duel when school is out for summer break and such

 

Crocodile Rock: you should definitely do it, yes!

 

>Knife Shoes: I’ll have to talk to the school and various leagues about it…

 

>Knife Shoes: i can be apart of shous league and an independent duelist in different seasons, so, have your cake and eat it too!!

 

>VROOM: :0!! Sweet!!

>THUNDA: ill accept it!!

 

>Oh You Know: you better give me a run for my money!

 

>Space Cowboy: you better kick so much ass

 

>Knife Shoes: i will definitely, kick every ass in my path

 

>Rat Baby: LEAVE NO ASS UNKICKED

 

>Fresh Prince of D.A: A KICK FOR EVERY ASS, AND ASS FOR EVERY KICK!!

 

>Knife Shoes: aaaaa ok ok thats enough fubu

 

>Knife Shoes: rei, kenzan, any idea what you’d like to do after graduation?

 

>Crocodile Rock: kenzan you should come help me on my digs!

 

>Dinosaur Apologist: i’d like to, but im torn between archeology, going pro full time, or maybe even something entirely new that i haven't discovered yet

 

>Captain Crunch: just not genetics, we dont need a jurassic park

 

>Dinosaur Apologist: LMAO as if, im all the walkin dino there needs to be

 

>THUNDA: how about you rei?

 

>Rat Baby: tbh….. im not sure. i was thinking pro dueling, but i was also thinking of card mechanic design… 

 

>Space Cowboy: you dont have to have a set career path right out of highschool yknow. I mean, im technically unemployed traveling around, yu yu hakusho-spirit detective all that fun stuff

 

>Space Cowboy: its ok to not have a plan, and even if you do, plans can change pretty drastically from where they started, so dont let it get you down

 

>Rat Baby: Thanks! I’ll also be a ghostbuster then!!

 

>THUNDA: GHOSTBUSTER

 

>Captain Crunch: FUCK THATS EXACTLY WHAT JUDAI IS

 

>Space Cowboy: NOT EVEN REMOTELY

 

>Oh You Know: so…. What your saying is, Bustin doesn’t make you feel good?

 

>Space Cowboy: Joh a n  p l e a s e

 

>Space Cowboy: YOU WERE MY ALLY, AND YOUVE BETRAYED ME, FOR BU S T I N???

 

>Oh You Know: :3c

 

>VROOM: i aint afraid of no ghost.. I aint afraid of no Bed..

 

>Get Decked: from where our understanding of duel spirits used to previously sit, it’s entirely possible judai could be classified as a “ghostbuster”

 

>Crocodile Rock: how can a ghost bust ghosts though. Ghost Traitor

 

>Fresh Prince of D.A: No honor among ghosts…..

 

>Space Cowboy: IM NOT A GHOST!!! Only like, halfway ghost, sometimes, like 33% ghost

 

>Knife Shoes: idk how to break it to you, but halfway, and 33% are not the same amount, at all

 

>THUNDA: HA, GHOST TRAITOR CANT DO MATH

 

>Space Cowboy: uh wrong, i have to do math to duel

 

>THUNDA: youve got me there

 

>Space Cowboy: OH hey, i brought up visiting d.a. As a joke earlier but, i think i may actually visit, yknow, give Cronous hell, maybe steal a boat, have lunch with Ms. Tome duel my favorite 3rd years, all that jazz

 

>Knife Shoes: ill be at D.A. next week instead of the middle school i work as a T.A. at, tag duel rematch?

 

>Space Cowboy: hell yeah!!

 

>THUNDA: rei i give you my blessing to destroy them

 

>Rat Baby: yesssssssss

 

>Dinosaur apologist: bring your uno deck i want to try my hand at defeating yubel

 

>VROOM: good fucking luck!!

 

>Dinosaur Apologist: wow have a little faith

 

>Crocodile Rock: can’t believe the dinos are gonna go extinct for the 2nd time, rip

 

>Crocodile Rock: it’ll make for an interesting dig in about 5000 years!!

 

>Fresh Prince of D.A: yall gotta do karaoke, i ABSOLUTELY demand footage, i wont be there so you gotta stream it or smhn for me

 

>Space Cowboy: dsfdgfhgf SuRE FUBUKI

 

>Captain Crunch: yo Fubuki hows the american tour doing? Enjoying the states?

 

>Fresh Prince of D.A: YES! Except for florida. Its like walking in soup?? Bad. dont recomend it, 0 stars

 

>THUNDA: noted

 

>Space Cowboy: oh! I’ve been to florida, there was a dimensional thing going on down in Miami City awhile back

 

>Space Cowboy: but yeah it absolutely sucks. Theres like iguanas everywhere in the south end tho so thats free food if your willing to eat lizard

 

>VROOM: if i wouldnt eat what daitokuji made what makes you think i would eat lizard

 

>Crocodile Rock: hey! Dont knock it till you try it!

 

>Captain Crunch: i think i have to vouch for lizard as well, its not that bad

 

>THUNDA: you cant see the face im making, but know its absolutely disgusted and appalled

 

>Get Decked: Its like im there

 

.Oh You Know: i have never eaten lizard before an i have no desire to, im Good Out Here

 

>Knife Shoes: i didnt know you had a passport judai?

 

>Space Cowboy: I dont

 

>Knife Shoes: …………………...Explain

 

>Space Cowboy: Shadow powers go WHOOSH and take me to different places by walking thru dimensions where i think space works differently, its kinda bitch to navigate tho

 

>Space Cowboy: ive dropped myself ass 1st into the pacific more times than id like to admit

 

>THUNDA: IS THAT WHY YOU WERE WITHIN A 30 MINUTES WALK FROM ME  WHEN YOU SENT YOUR LOCATION

 

>Space Cowboy: YEP, NEVER GONNA PAY FOR A FLIGHT OR TRAIN FARE EVER AGAIN

 

>VROOM: YOU LUCKY SON OF A BITCH

 

>Captain Crunch: God i wish that were me

 

>Captain Crunch: do you know how far i have to drive everyday to just?? Go fucking anywhere?? So long. 

 

>Crocodile Rock: same here

 

>VROOM: oh hey i just had a great idea??

 

>VROOM: comic convention. yubel fully corporeal. They would blend right in as a totally realistic cosplay

 

>Space Cowboy: holy shit

 

>Oh You KNow: :0!!!

 

     >Space Cowboy has changed their nickname to Supreme Daydream<

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH BAYBE I DID ART OF MY OWN FIC, WHAT ABOUT IT?? also, sorry about that quick spot of angst, but canon did NOT deal with how fucked up everyone probably is, and this may be a fucking chatfic, but i do want to address that Shit. yknow sometimes shit does get deep in group chats, so quick shout out to the gen ygo discord that i borrowed the "bustin doesnt make you feel good?" joke from, <3 yall, im also allowed to make fun of florida cus i live there


	4. Bait And Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >Oh You Know: Our father who art in Ra Yellow,
> 
> >Space Cowboy: Johan is Now Catholic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdy nyall, sorry bout the week without updates, i was on gaycation and didnt have access to my laptop, but i managed to get this chpter written and im uploading it before ive even unpacked!! also AAAA yall leave so many nice comments im dead..!!  
> happy pride month to my fellow lgbtqa+ folks!!  
> Nicknames:  
> -Judai = Space Cowboy  
> \- Shou = VROOM  
> -Asuka = Knife Shoes  
> -Manjoume = THUNDA  
> -Misawa = Get Decked  
> -Fubuki = Fresh prince of D.A.  
> -Kenzan = Dinosaur Apologist  
> -Rei = Rat Baby  
> -Johan = Oh You Know  
> -O'Brien = Captain Crunch  
> -Jim = Crocodile Rock  
> -Yubel = Supreme Daydream

>Supreme Daydream: what, pray tell, the fuck, would I be a cosplay of?

 

>Knife Shoes: people go as their Original characters all the time, they would just see you and be amazed but not sure what show/comic/manga/anime you're from

 

>Fresh Prince of D.A: yeah!! Just say smthn about how difficult this costume was to build and how much makeup your in when people ask about materials and such!

 

>Knife Shoes: fubuki and I have done our fair share of cons, dont let judai forget water, cash, passes, ect.

 

>Supreme Daydream: uh, noted?

 

>VROOM: ooo have you done any cosplays asuka?? Aside from the harpies ladies you did with momo and junko awhile back, I mean

 

>Knife Shoes: yes, actually! Fubuki and I cosplayed Claire and Clive from Fire Emblem Echoes this past summer

 

>VROOM: omg nice 

 

>THUNDA: but in terms of personality you and fubuki are the opposites of Clair and Clive??

 

>Crocodile Rock: just switch costumes next time to match personalities 

 

>Fresh prince of D.A: I would make a very elegant and noble claire UwU

 

>Knife Shoes: clives armour would be so lose on me though, I would be losing pieces of it all day

 

>Supreme Daydream: maybe you guys could accompany me and judai at this Theoretical Con we would go to? 

 

>Supreme Daydream: itd be nice to have someone show us the ropes, and also keep us out of trouble 

 

>Oh You Know: yeah yallre magnets for it huh

 

>Supreme Daydream: comes with the territory

 

>Fresh Prince of D.A: !!! OOOO now theres an idea!!

 

>Fresh Prince of D.A: Asuuukaaaaaa let's party up for a con!!!!

 

>Knife Shoes: 'party up'..?

 

>Knjfe Shoes: but yes absolutely!

 

>Supreme Daydream: fuckin sweet

 

>THUNDA: watch your fucking language rei and kenzan are CHILDREN

 

>Supreme Daydream: you cant tell me what to do. Watch this

 

>Supreme Daydream: Tiddies.

 

>THUNDA: >:0 

 

>Oh You Know: OOOOO yubel said Tiddies!!

 

>VROOM: someone get misawa!!

 

>Get Decked: ….

 

>Get Decked: I'm not mad, just disappointed

 

>Supreme Daydream: your 'disappointment' holds no power here

 

>Captain Crunch: O snap

 

>Get Decked: would judai be disappointed in you then?

 

>Supreme Daydream: no, but he is telling me to say ass while I'm at it 

 

   >Supreme Daydream has changed their nickname to Space Cowboy<

 

>Space Cowboy: ASS!!!!

 

>Knife Shoes: JUDAI

 

>THUNDA: HGFHFFDSF SHUT UP

 

>Crocodiles Rock: lmao

 

>Rat Baby: the ONE time I'm off my phone in class

 

>Dinosaur Apologist: bad news, the karaoke machine is ~mysteriously~ broke

 

>Dinosaur Apologist: the DDR machine however, is still playable 

 

>Fresh Prince of D.A: awww nooo !!! D:

 

>Space Cowboy: lowkey happy about this

 

>Captain Crunch: how do you manage to break a karaoke machine….

 

>Dinosaur Apologist: never underestimate the abilities of 1st years to wreck anything they can get their stupid baby hands on

 

>Captain Crunch: shouldve fuckin figured 

 

>THUNDA: the only reason that ddr machine is still standing is because I threatened to destroy anybody who wronged it

 

>THUNDA: I'm more emotionally attached to that arcade cabinet than I am to my ojama deck

 

>Oh You Know: that's a lie and we all know it, but sure

 

>Knife Shoes: I have marginally more confidence at ddr than I have with karaoke I'm ok with this

 

>VROOM: rip in fucking pieces, D.A. commons karaoke machine….

 

>Rat Baby: that's apt, its in literal pieces

 

>Oh You Know: I still think its fucking hilarious that d.a. main had an all access room with non-duel monsters games

 

>Oh You Know: doesn't that seem… counter-intuitive?

 

>Get Decked: I used it to clear my head and reevaluate whatever strategy or deck I was working on

 

>VROOM: ^ it's kinda there to keep kids from getting burnt out on duel monsters

 

>Space Cowboy: good outlet for my ADHD too

 

>THUNDA: sometimes you cant physically fight people cus you're at a school for fucking card games and not boxing or whatever

 

>THUNDA: so you play ddr to vent all that T E E N  A N G S T

 

>Crocodile Rock: Tomorrow girl beat me so solidly at a game of pool I havnt played since…

 

>Space Cowboy: does playing guitar hero for several hours straight and maxing the scoreboard mean that, legally I should be considered able to play the guitar 

 

>Rat Baby: no, but you dont need a licence to play guitar. So you can absolutely claim you know how to play guitar

 

>Space Cowboy: fuckin sweet

 

>Fresh Prince of D.A: my proficiency in stringed instruments, did not translate to guitar hero, of which I shall be eternally Bummed Out about

 

>Captain Crunch: bummer huh

 

>Fresh prince of D.A: Are My Feelings A Joke To You

 

>Captain Crunch: lmaooooo 

 

>VROOM: I was too short to play pool -_- 

 

>VROOM: but I was decent at the fighting games

 

>Dinosaur Apologist: bad news for you sho,

 

>VROOM: no

 

>VROOM: NO

 

>Dinosaur Apologist: yeah they finally got rid of Duel or Alive

 

>VROOM: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

>Knife shoes: about time

 

>Oh You Know: nice

 

>Rat Baby: they did replace it with uhh Guilty Gear tho, so uh. Equivalent exchange 

 

>VROOM: …… I guess

 

>Captain Crunch: my record for that punch tester still stands right?

 

>Dinosaur Apologist: not for long if I have anything to say about it

 

>Rat baby: kenzan only talks tough, in actuality,  hes ra's dorm mom

 

>Dinosaur Apologist: just cus I posses some traits and abilities that can be associated with the stereotyped "mom" does not necessarily mean I am a dorm mother

 

>Dinosaur Apologist: now if you'll excuse me, I have to go help a 2nd year patch his jacket

 

>Rat Baby: see? That's our dad

 

>Get Decked: yeah I can see it

 

>Oh You Know: Our father who art in Ra Yellow, Hollowed by thy Deck

 

>Space Cowboy: Johan is Now Catholic

 

>Oh You Know: idk if that's from Catholicism or not judai

 

>Space Cowboy: I know less than you so its anybody's guess

 

>Crocodile Rock: does this mean all his dino puns are dad jokes?

 

>Captain Crunch: unfortunately, yes

 

>Crocodile Rock: why the "unfortunately"? Considering his Leg, he seems pretty….. Lucky to me :)

 

>Captain Crunch: uggghhhhh

 

>Space Cowboy: cmon jim you've done better

 

>VROOM: That wasn't even good

 

>Crocodile Rock: I am doing my best with what I've got!! 

 

>THUNDA: that excuse is so pathetic it's already prehistoric

 

>Crocodile Rock: W OW

 

>Space Cowboy: see! Manjoume knows whats up!

 

>Rat Baby: congrats thunda!

 

>VROOM: damn good job manjoume 

 

>Fresh prince of D.A: excellent work son

 

>THUNDA: s-- son???

 

>Knife Shoes: I'm so proud of how far you've come manjoume, I think I'm going to shed a single solitary tear of pride

 

>THUNDA: ?????????

 

>THUNDA: it wasnt even that good???

 

>Captain Crunch: it was very good compared to what jim tried

 

>Crocodile Rock: what can i do to make you guys forget this and let me move on with my life

 

>Oh You Know: absolutely nothing. You're here forever

 

>Oh You Know: welcome to your PUNishment 

 

>Space Cowboy: OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~shameless guilty gear plug cus its my favorite fighting game in existence~
> 
> my tumblr is goldengogoat feel free to hit me up there!!


	5. GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >VROOM: I cant believe I'm saying this, but you're probably right manjoume 
> 
> >THUNDA: wdym, its 3 am this is when all my coherent thinking happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates are gonna be on a weekly schedule, probably? i have some real life stuff going on and funny mode is a lil bit dormant rn, apologies if this chapter isnt up to snuff  
> Nicknames:  
> -Judai = Space Cowboy  
> \- Shou = VROOM  
> -Asuka = Knife Shoes  
> -Manjoume = THUNDA  
> -Misawa = Get Decked  
> -Fubuki = Fresh prince of D.A.  
> -Kenzan = Dinosaur Apologist  
> -Rei = Rat Baby  
> -Johan = Oh You Know  
> -O'Brien = Captain Crunch  
> -Jim = Crocodile Rock  
> -Yubel = Supreme Daydream

>VROOM: ryo's on the roof again 

 

>Oh You Know: again??

 

>Fresh Prince of D.A: why?? Its like 3 am some of us are trying to get our beauty sleep

 

>VROOM: fuck if I know I'm trying to sleep but noooo my weird brother has to go climbing on the room aT 3 IN THE MORNING 

 

>Knife Shoes: fubu just mute your phone or the chat

 

>Fresh Prince of D.A: but then I'd be lonely ;(

 

>Knife Shoes: :/

 

>Space Cowboy: do you want me to try and get him down?

 

>VROOM: please. If your not busy or whatever. 

 

>Space Cowboy: its np I'll be over in a few

 

>VROOM: gonna ask you not to teleport directly to the roof you might knock him off

 

>Space Cowboy: I dont think I could get it that exact anyway

 

>Oh You Know: nononono hold on, I'm still hung up on the "Again"

 

>VROOM: yeah this happens every now and then, ryo gets a wild hair and decides he needs to adjust the lighting rod, for… some reason 

 

>Oh You Know: oh wack

 

>THUNDA: I'm surprised he doesn't qualify as a lightning rod at this point

 

>VROOM: honestly..

 

>Knife Shoes: he didnt text me earlier today I was wondering what was up..

 

>VROOM: my brother texts you?? Like regularly?

 

>Knife Shoes: yeah. We salt and vent to each other alot, I wish I'd been there for him more during the underground duel situation 

 

>Knife Shoes: so I'm trying to be there for him now. 

 

>VROOM: I wish I could have done more for him back then, or I wish I'd been more effective at what I was trying to do..

 

>Knife Shoes: He really appreciates you Sho, more than you probably think

 

>VROOM: …. It's nice to be appreciated, and though it's kinda selfish of me, it's nice to be needed too..

 

>THUNDA: I dont think its THAT selfish, people like to feel helpful to other people

 

>THUNDA: that's just a basic "humans are social creatures" kind of thing

 

>VROOM: I cant believe I'm saying this, but you're probably right manjoume 

 

>THUNDA: wdym, its 3 am this is when all my coherent thinking happens 

 

>Oh You Know: we take the piss outta you alot thunda, but you are known to have the brain cell

 

>Oh You Know: you have to share it with asuka and she utilizes it best tho, so it's hers 75% of the time

 

>THUNDA: yknow that's fair, asuka is probably the most competent person here

 

    >Knife Shoes has changed their nickname to Last Braincell<

 

>Last Braincell: I'm not the one who managed a high maintenance pro duelist with no prior experience, and used this to debut into the pro duelist scene, but I will accept the praise

 

>THUNDA: oh my god was edo SO high maintenance, you dont even KNOW 

 

>Oh You Know: I've heard hes got a 3 hour morning routine

 

>THUNDA: and a 3 hour night time routine. And specialized custom dress shoes that have grips that latch into his weird and dangerous sky board thing 

 

>THUNDA: WHICH YES, HE ALSO DOES IN HIS STUPID FUCKING SUIT

 

>Oh You Know: figures. You can't look at edo Phoenix without thinking of the mean girls Regina George rant

 

>THUNDA: yeah that's the thing tho, he DOES do car commercials in Japan, (be kinda weird if he did elsewhere) and the worst part is, I doubt he actually knows how to drive!!

 

>THUNDA: the hair isnt insured though. I checked. It probably will be if he ever grows it out tho

 

>VROOM: did he punch you in the face once?

 

>THUNDA: yeah. And he said I made out with a hotdog, which is TOTALLY untrue

 

>Last Braincell: I'm supposed to be grading papers not choking laughing about godamn. EDO PHOENIX. OF ALL PEOPLE

 

>Captain Crunch: I guess it's just that kinda 3 am

 

>Captain Crunch: speaking of which, you guys should go to bed, its 3 am

 

>THUNDA: ur not my dad you cant tell me what to do

 

>Captain Crunch: asuka I'm borrowing the brain cell 

 

>Last Braincell: go ahead

 

>Captain Crunch: you need to go the fuck to sleep, cus other wise… I'll take your deck out of its card sleeves and give it to kindergartners to play with

 

>Last Braincell: say no more, to sleep I go

 

>THUNDA: you didnt have to go that far. The threat of Physical violence would have worked JUST AS WELL

 

>VROOM: hey I have an excuse I'm waiting on judai to get my brother off the roof

 

>Oh You Know: I'm in a different time zone so stick that in your deck and shuffle it! >:3

 

>Captain Crunch: ok yall get a pass

 

>VROOM: judais finally here, he landed on our neighbors car lmao

 

>VROOM: oh no J dont-

 

>VROOM: oh ok hes just using neos to pick up ryo

 

>Captain Crunch: pretty sure yubel would refuse to get within 10 ft of ryo

 

>VROOM: yeaahh that's probably for the best

 

>Space Cowboy: I arrive at the marufuji residence. Ryo? On the roof. Sho? Distressed. Neos? Out.

 

>Space Cowboy: _RYO IS FORCIBLY REMOVED FROM THE ROOF_

 

>Captain Crunch: nice

 

>VROOM: yaaayyyyy

 

>VROOM: now I can go back to sleep

 

>Space Cowboy: I'm crashing with sho for a bit I'll be there if yall need me

 

>Captain Crunch: "yall"…. Yuki "space cowboy" Judai living up to his duelscord nickname

 

>Space Cowboy: oh God dont use my given name, I get a chill up my spine cus it only ever gets used by 1. People who are about to make me fight for my life and 2. When I'm in trouble

 

>Space Cowboy: if I'm waking up to someone ominously saying "YUKI JUDAI…" I know my days about to be the pits

 

Captain Crunch: why would you be waking up to that

 

>Space Cowboy: i fall asleep in weird places

 

>Captain Crunch: that's concerning? But I guess you can handle it

 

>VROOM: judai gtf off ur phone I can see the light from it in my room, go tf to sleeb

 

>Space Cowboy: >:P 

 

>Space Cowboy: but I guesssssss I should honor your wishes as a guest in your house, night yall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIKE, BITCH, FINALLY CAME UP WITH A BETTER NICKNAME FOR ASUKA THAN KNIFE SHOES. knife shoes was just a place holder when i started this fic cus i couldn't come up with anything funny enough at the time. but then it stuck for 4 chapters and i was tired of it


	6. spiders georg of bad jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >Captain Crunch: ah yes, Bank Of America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS IS LATE!!! ive been unexpectedly busy!! this one is a bit shorter than usual orz... also im fUCKIG DYIN YALLS COMMENTS IM CRYIN ??? AAA LOVE!!! <3 <3

>VROOM: judai just bet me that he could get ryo to fall for more updog than i could so i’m about to prove his ass wrong

 

>Get Decked: whats updog?

 

>VROOM: OH NOTHING MUCH WHATS UP WITH YOU?

 

>Get Decked: oh

 

>Get Decked: so its like a henway then?

 

>VROOM: ???whats a henway?

 

>Get Decked: about five pounds.

 

>VROOM: ……

 

>VROOM:  **_MOTHERFUCKER_ **

 

>Space Cowboy: THANKS FOR THE AMMO MISAWA 

 

>Rat Baby: lmao got em

 

>Final Braincell: say judai, would you be interested in going to sawcon with me an fubuki this summer?

 

>Space Cowboy: sawcon? 

 

>Final Braincell: saw con this deck :)

 

>Space Cowboy: ASUKA

 

>Rat Baby: HOLY SH I T

 

>Space Cowboy: ASUKA HOW COULD YOU

 

>Final Braincell: hehe 

 

>VROOM: oh my god

 

>THUNDA: that’s odd of you tenjoin, are you ok? Did you catch ligma?

 

>Final Braincell: ………. really?

 

>Rat Baby: ok everybody knows ligma dude

 

Fresh Prince of D.A: i dont!! Whats ligma? Is it contagious?

 

>Crocodile Rock: holy shit

 

>Final Braincell:  **if you corrupt my brother i will make you wish for death manjoume**

 

>THUNDA: ...nope! Dont worry about it fubuki ligma is just another name for the common cold!

 

>VROOM: yep!!! Dont talk about it to anyone ever tho!!! Anybody who calls it ligma is allowed to be punched!!

 

>THUNDA: hey,

 

>Fresh Prince of D.A: oh thats not good, i dont wanna get punched

 

>Space Cowboy: manjoume said it, am i allowed to punch him?

 

>Final Braincell: absolutely not

 

>VROOM: LAAAAAAAAAMMMEEE

 

Oh You Know: actually, there is a side effect of ligma, its kinda rare but its called bofa

 

>Captain Crunch: ah yes, Bank Of America

 

>Dinosaur Apologist: CAPITALISM…… INSIDIOUS DISEASE…. 

 

>Rat Baby: bofa deez nuts

 

>Oh You Know: you didnt even ask what it was…

 

>THUNDA: this is a mess

 

>Space Cowboy: I just saw ryo eat his bagel raw… wtf 

 

>Get Decked: r-raw???

 

>Space Cowboy: yeah 

 

>Get Decked: raw, as in, uncooked?

 

>Space Cowboy: no, raw as in, nothing on it and untested. Just a bagel eaten raw. Its… unnerving

 

>Space Cowboy: oh God oh God shou help hes staring me down I think hes still salty over being removed from the roof oh fu-

 

>Crocodile Rock: a raw bagel isnt an uncondimented bagel, it's an uncooked one

 

>Dinosaur Apologist: no its not. 

 

>Crocodile Rock: yes it is

 

>Dinosaur Apologist: nope

 

>Rat Baby: yeah it's not 

 

>Fresh Prince of D.A: yeah judai had it right

 

>Crocodile Rock: what's wrong with you people

 

>Oh You Know: Oh You Know

 

>THUNDA: listen, the only thing that qualifies ANYTHING as raw is if its uncooked

 

>Finsp Braincell: Correct

 

>Rat Baby: does that mean your raw? Is my shirt raw? What about my cards?

 

>Get Decked: using this classification system, how would water be classified? Does freezing water uncook it? Would its status of cooked or raw be dependent on its state or perhaps temperature?

 

>THUNDA: oh my God shut up

 

>Dinosaur Apologist: cmon bitches. Classify your universal solvent

 

>Captain Crunch: who are we to determine what classifies something as "raw" or "uncooked"

 

>THUNDA:  **_what the FUCK does that MEAN_ **

 

>Final Braincell: I'm choosing to classify water, our universal solvent as a neutral zone, where it exists as something both raw and cooked.

 

Dinosaur Apologist: well now that theres a state that is both raw AND cooked, how many other things would fall into this classification?

 

>VROOM: I leave for 5 minutes to stop my brothers from dueling in my kitchen and I come back to this

 

>VROOM: It. Does. Not. MATTER.

 

>VROOM: but! if it did then I side with raw being a valid classification of bagels lacking in condiments

 

>Crocodile Rock: goddamn IT

 

>THUNDA: OH YOU LITTLE KISS ASS

 

>Final Braincell: LIES

 

>Get Decked: I'm.

 

>Dinosaur Apologist: FUCKING YEAH

 

>Rat Baby: TOLD YOU SOOOOOO

 

>Oh You Know: why are you all acting as if hes solved a universal truth. He just pitched his opinion 

 

>VROOM: I'm stopping this debate. For the sake of my sanity and everybody's braincells

 

Oh You Know: aw :(

 

>Final Braincell: Thank God

 

>Space Cowboy: I'm not even going to scroll up in the chat I know it'll go over my head 

 

>Space Cowboy: BUT, I DID MANAGE TO GET ONE ON RYO DURING OUR DUEL

 

VROOM: FUUUUUUCK

 

>Oh You Know: whatd you get him with?

 

>Space Cowboy: told him about hava

 

>Oh You Know: hava?

 

>Space Cowboy: HA, HAVA NICE DAY

 

>Oh You know: oh thanks! I will!

 

>Final Braincell: you told him to have a nice day in the middle of your duel oh my God

 

>Final Braincell: I'm gonna hear shit about this from him later

 

>VROOM: WAIT ASUKA DONT TELL HIM ABOUT OUR BET

 

Final Braincell: how far are you willing to go to prevent him from knowing?

 

>Captain Crunch: bribery… 

 

>VROOM: uh… idk I didnt prepare a bribe I wasnt expecting Extortion 

 

>Final Braincell: hm. Tragic.

 

>Rat Baby: what's the score at rn

 

>Space Cowboy: 3-1, I'm winning!!

 

>VROOM: FOR NOW….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello turns out there is a line i wont cross and its making characters say dick, which i have no qualms about using normally?   
> sorry for continually uploading these chapters at like, 1 am lmao
> 
> #teamrawbagel


	7. Dungeons and Dragons And DDR?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >THUNDA: I will personally, bother chronos into letting me reset the machine entirely if you losers manage to beat all my scores
> 
> >Rat Baby: that's petty
> 
> >THUNDA: and when have i ever been above being petty??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H.HEY. sorry for no posting for awhile, i got caught up in cosplay and jjba and back to school and just. did not have the energy to work on this fic. hopefully i made it longer-ish to make up for it?

>THUNDA: I know you motherfuckers are playing ddr at d.a. without me

>Space Cowboy: how

>THUNDA: nunya

>VROOM: nunya?

>THUNDA: NUNYA BUSINESS

>Space Cowboy: oh godamn it

>VROOM: I'd be upset but I'm too busy OWNING your old score for koko soko 

>Final Braincell: actually shous not, but judai currently is

>VROOM: asuka why 

>THUNDA: DAMN HIM

>Dinosaur Apologist: bust out the tissues manjoume cus we're gonna put your scores in the dirt

>Crocodile Rock: gonna put em so down under I'll start seeing them on my digs?

>Rat Baby: HELL YEAH WE ARE

>Rat Baby: Beethoven Virus.. I'm coming for your ass

>THUNDA: I will personally, bother chronos into letting me reset the machine entirely if you losers manage to beat all my scores

>Rat Baby: that's petty

>THUNDA: and when have i ever been above being petty?? 

>Final Braincell: pretty much never

>THUNDA: Exactly.

>Rat Baby: disgusting. But whatever, cus I'm gonna go back and reclaim all the high scores you get erased

>Dinosaur Apologist: and that's even if rei and I cant sway chronos in our favor over yours

>Dinosaur apologist: oh shit Asuka's up at the machine

>Dinosaur Apologist: wh. What is this song. 

>THUNDA: is it 'please nick not so fast'

>Space Cowboy: it sure is

>Rat Baby: aside from asuka fucking killing it, why is this song... Like That

>Captain Crunch: I just woke up what's going on

>VROOM: I cant decide if this song is great or terrible. But it Sure is Something

>Captain Crunch: just read the backlog, When are yall gonna play Butterfly 

>Space Cowboy: saving the best for last my dude

>Captain Crunch: ok I can respect that

>VROOM: we're starting to draw a crowd oops

>Space Cowboy: damn how long have your scores been holding manjoume?

>THUNDA: since I had access to the game. why?

>Space Cowboy: kids are watching us play like it's the second coming of christ, what the hell thunda

>Get Decked: are you insinuating that manjoume is, in fact, ddr jesus?

>THUNDA: IM LIKE A GOD TO THEM

>VROOM: the only thing bigger than ur ego is, at this moment, Asuka's score

>THUNDA: fuck

>Final Braincell: hehe

>Space Cowboy: shou and rei are gonna duet Beethoven virus. I'm betting they slam into each other at least twice

>Dinosaur Apologist: rei is gonna slap shou in the face with her hair, knock his glasses off, and then shes going to finish the song alone cus shou got to disorientated to play

>Captain Crunch: I second judais

>Crocodile Rock: I'm gonna be a man of faith on this one, and belive in both of them to not fuck up

>THUNDA: I'm betting that they dont beat my score

>Final Braincell: if manjoume is ddr jesus then does that make Yubel the ddr holy ghost?

>Get Decked: again with the Catholicism?

Space Cowboy: ok well, none of us win our bets cus they both immediately slammed into each other and are currently passed out

>Crocodile rock: well that's not good

>THUNDA: oh fuck uhh ok 1st aid for concussion uh 

>Captain Crunch: dont move them if it's a head or neck injury, you might hurt them more, send someone for the school nurse

>Final Braincell: Done. We'll update yall as it goes. 

>Dinosaur Apologist: I guess ddr is over for now? If it makes you feel better thunda, none of us were able to actually beat your scores other than asuka on.. That One Song

>THUNDA: I’ll admit to being worried but now I also am VINDICATED. 

>THUNDA: Asuka, you can Have that high score I want nothing to do with that song

>Final Braincell: fair enough

>Dinosaur Apologist: why do you even know that song so well?

>Final Braincell: Fubuki and i used to play ddr alot together before duel academy, and for some reason he always picked That Fucking Song. so i inadvertently mastered it 

>Final Braincell: it grows on you eventually. Like a terrible poisonous mushroom fungus. But it grows on you.

>THUNDA: what the hell

>Dinosaur Apologist: are you like. Ok?

>Final Braincell: are any of us?

>Space Cowboy: well the good news in that shou and rei are gonna be fine, but probably shouldn't do much physical activity for awhile

>THUNDA: I can live with that

>Captain Crunch: that's reassuring 

>Crocodile Rock: nice

>Get Decked: so what are you guys plans now? Ddr is out of the question I'm assuming

>Dinosaur Apologist: we… are gonna do some dungoning and dragoning

>THUNDA: what?

>Space Cowboy: dnd? Yknow?

>THUNDA: oooohhh. Nice. 

>Captain Crunch: have fun with that. Who's dming? 

>Crocodile Rock: I am via video chat, just a oneshot tho

>Captain Crunch: we should set up a dnd game for this chat..

>Final Braincell: with our schedules? There wouldn't be any consistent players

>VROOM: plus timezones. Johans over in.. some part of europe, O'brien's in the USA, jim is usually in Australia, and us pro duelists usually travel around alot

>Space Cowboy: I'm not even in this world half the time

>Captain Crunch: yeah that's true, but it's a nice thought to entertain 

Crocodile Rock: ok! In the spirit of inclusion, I would like my players to list off their characters for those who arent playing

>Rat Baby: I LIVE

>Rat Baby: and I'm playing Bethany Esda the halfling berserker who's just here for a good time 

>Captain Crunch: BETHANY ESDA??? FUCKING TODD

>THUNDA: that's prime Fastball Special material 

>Final Braincell: I've decided to play the tabaxi paladin, Glides on Golden Wings. She's a paladin on accident, she meant to go join a rogues guild but ended up at the wrong place

>THUNDA: nice

>VROOM: I also survived hello yay

>VROOM: and I'm playing the dragonborn bard, Rawsa Kasba who often goes by his stage name, THE CLASH

>Crocodile Rock: oh classic punk very nice

>Dinosaur Apologist: aw damnit we're both playing dragonborn

>VROOM: I have seniority you've gotta change >:P

>Dinosaur Apologist: jim can I play a kobold but just give it dragonborn stats?

Crocodile Rock: yes but your breath weapons damage automatically gets halved

>Dinosaur Apologist: fuck I'll take it

>Dinosaur Apologist: ok, I'm playing the Kobold Wizard, JEAGER BJOM

RAT BABY: LIZARD WIZARD LIZARD WIZARD LIZARD WIZARD

>Space Cowboy: ok I'm playing the half-elf warlock/fighter Jericho, but they forgot they made a warlock pact and thus believe they're a sorcerer

>Crocodile Rock: holy shit ok

>Crocodile Rock: I have a dm pc for this oneshot but hopefully I wont need her to keep you guys on track. her name is Samantha Gunn, creator of the Gunn, and she's an elf and a homebrew fighter subclass called a Gunslinger

>Captain Crunch: I cant convey thru words how fantastic that is

>Get Decked: a wizard, warlock/fighter, paladin, Bard and Berserker.. not a bad team comp

>Captain Crunch: be sure to give us the highlights after the session

>Rat Baby: we will!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suprise, its dnd. as much as i love the concept of ddr, i Lack experience to properly write much of it. anyways shout out to sol1loqu1st for letting me mention their dnd character Samantha Gunn cus im just fucking enamored with the concept of her and want everybody to know. the other characters mentioned are based on my own characters or ones i just made up on the spot. thanks for reading!! i love and appreciate every comment and kudos!!


	8. Finding Derivatives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >Captain Crunch: I don't think you're tall enough to be moth man
> 
> >Space Cowboy: hey fuck you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 things real fast  
> 1\. im aware that halloween isnt super big outside usa, that being said, i dont care!!  
> 2\. i have given up on ever establishing an update schedule.  
> 3\. i love yall 
> 
> Nicknames:  
> -Judai = Space Cowboy  
> \- Shou = VROOM  
> -Asuka = Final Braincell  
> -Manjoume = THUNDA  
> -Misawa = Get Decked  
> -Fubuki = Fresh prince of D.A. -> Fubu-king  
> -Kenzan = Dinosaur Apologist  
> -Rei = Rat Baby  
> -Johan = Oh you Know -> Crayola dragon  
> -O'Brien = Captain Crunch  
> -Jim = Crocodile Rock  
> -Yubel = Supreme Daydream

>Rat Baby: mothers and fucker of the jury, please explain the shou that different types of plaid dont go together

 

>VROOM: but asuka wears different plaids together?? Whys she exempt??

 

>Final Braincell: lesbian exemption

 

>Fresh Prince of D.A.: asuka gets a pass cus shes futch

 

>VROOM: but. But. I own so much plaid stuff why am I not allowed to wear more of it at once?

 

>Space Cowboy: wear ALL of it at once and become the plaid overlord, the high cyber wizard of plaid

 

>Rat Baby: Grand Archnerd of Plaid

 

>VROOM: Bow, before your new plaid overlord!!

 

>Oh You Know: make that your costume for Halloween

 

>Oh You Know: OH FUCK HALLOWEEN IS SOON

 

>Space Cowboy: OH FUCK HALLOWEEN???

 

>Space Cowboy: We missed that last year didn't we?

 

>Final Braincell: I guess we did huh. I need to start planning a costume with momo and junko!

 

>Final Braincell: it has to be really cool to make up for the year we missed

 

>Captain crunch: I think I'm going to be the same thing I am every year

 

>THUNDA: which is?

 

>Captain Crunch: tired

 

>Final Braincell: oh rip

 

>Oh You Know: I have no idea what I'm going as this year, I think I may just stay home and watch cheesy horror movies with the crystal beasts

 

>THUNDA: I am, of course, going as something totally badass and hardcore

 

>Space Cowboy: haven't you just used the wvxyz dragon costume or been an ojama every year? 

 

>THUNDA: those are badass and hardcore when in my deck I dont see the problem here

 

>Captain Crunch: dont you also run armed dragons? Why not armed dragon lvl 7?

 

>THUNDA: …. I would but, I dont want to get called a scalie in addition to oja-manjoume

 

>Final Braincell: always remember: you did this to yourself

 

>THUNDA: honestly? I wouldn't change a thing about picking up the ojamas. They 1. Are fuckin hideous and weak as shit on their own which gets my brothers off my back and 2. I'm  attached at this point

 

>Final braincell: awwww

 

>Fresh Prince of D.A.: yes!! That's my disciple!!

 

>Space Cowboy: that's touching and really soft but what are you actually going as for Halloween 

 

>THUNDA: ojama knight 

 

>Get Decked: cool, I don't do Halloween much anymore but I used to always go as a mad scientist 

 

>Captain Crunch: that's not a costume anymore it's just Who You Are

 

>THUNDA: self-fulfilling prophecy

 

>Get Decked: well, there is a certain element of madness required in studying dimensional travel through field and lab study

 

>Space Cowboy: lol you have to study it I just get to Do It

 

>Oh You Know: I've had enough of dimensional travel thank you very much

 

>Final Braincell: junko and momo got back to me, we're going as…. Naruto!

 

>Final Braincell: that's right, all 3 of us are going as naruto. Our plan is to claim each of us is the real one and the others are shadow clones

 

>Captain crunch: nice

 

>VROOM: dattebayo….

 

>Space Cowboy: fucking EXCELLENT 

 

>Fresh prince of D.A.: likewise, I have decided on my costume! I shall be…. DIO! Stardust crusaders Dio, obvs. 

 

>Crocodile Rock: so what I'm getting from this that tomorrow girl and Fubuking are weebs

 

>Fresh Prince of D.A.: 1. Fubuking is excellent and I'm changing my nickname to that immediately, 2. We're Japanese. We Cant be weebs

 

   >Fresh Prince of D.A. has changed their nickname to Fubu-king<

 

>Fubu-king: we're just anime nerds

 

>Crocodile rock: ah, my mistake. Its reflexive

 

    >Oh You Know had changed their nickname to Crayola Dragon<

 

>Crayola Dragon: I only know naruto and one peice but I COULD be a weeb

 

>Crocodile Rock: nah that's not weeb material 

 

>Crocodile Rock: O'Brien, do you have anything to confess?

 

>Captain Crunch: I'm in America I can plead the 5th

 

>Get Decked: then you're guilty by omission 

 

>VROOM:  does O'Brien is weeb confirmed?

 

>Space Cowboy: the rumor come out, does O'Brien is weeb?

 

>Captain Crunch: oh my god

 

>THUNDA: I'm going to literally fucking beg you not to recite the whole meme

 

>Final Braincell: I second that, only I'm not going to beg

 

>Crayola Dragon: ok not to derail before I get to see chaos unfold, but do the rest of yall have any Halloween costumes planned?

 

>VROOM: I'm going to make ryou do a sibling costume with me cus I've never done that and now that I'm Actually Fucking Freinds with him I want.. to do that

 

>Final Braincell: … you guys should go as kaiba corps CEO and his brother

 

>VROOM: asuka those are real people but oh my God am I tempted

 

>Rat Baby: if you don't I will with kenzan

 

>VROOM: woAH rei back from the void?

 

>Rat Baby: cant use our phones in gym class 

 

>VROOM: lol rip

 

>Dinosaur Apologist: I'm gonna go as seto fucking kaiba!! and I'm going to act rich enough to buy God!!

 

>Space Cowboy: dont forget the ego! Rei already has enough chaotic vibes to impersonate mokuba kaiba

 

>Rat baby: thank you!!

 

>Space Cowboy: I'm gonna be extra busy around Halloween (yadda yadda dimensions getting thin WHAT! EVER!) but at least all my weird shit gets an automatic pass 

 

>Dinosaur Apologist: Actual Cryptid Yuki Judai?

 

>Space Cowboy: y e a h. 

 

>VROOM: hold up… wings…  glowing eyes….

 

>Final Braincell: that's. Only 2 criteria? Alot of things could have wings and glowing eyes

 

>Rat Babe: JUDAI ARE YOU MOTHMAN???

 

>Space Cowboy: NOT THAT I KNOW OF??

 

>Captain Crunch: I don't think you're tall enough to be moth man

 

>Space Cowboy: hey fuck you

 

>VROOM: I'm not even being targeted and I feel hurt by that

 

>Get Decked: 1. Mothmans real 2. Johan please DO NOT duel on Halloween. You will get  _ so _ haunted from rainbow dragon's power

 

>Rat Baby: you can just say that???? Like legally??

 

>THUNDA: bullshit. No way moth man is real

 

>Crayola Dragon: I'm more excited by moth man being real than I am worried about the concept of being haunted

 

Dinosaur Apologist: concept? Dont you mean prospect?

 

>Crayola Dragon: probably!! 

 

Dinosaur Apologist: MOTHMAN REAL THO??

 

>Get Decked: I actually dont know, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't ignored

 

>Crayola Dragon: you got my hopes up for nothing?

 

>THUNDA: FUCKING CALLED IT

 

>Captain Crunch: what the fuck, dude?

 

>Space Cowboy: f

 

>VROOM: f

 

>Final Braincell: f…

 

>Crocodile Rock: come to Australia. We've got insects big enough to be mothman

 

>Crayola dragon: *shows you a dung beetle walkin on 2 legs to roll its shitball*

 

>Crayola Dragon: BEHOLD, A MAN!!

 

>Rat baby: That's just chronos

 

>Space Cowboy: whys a dung beetle a man?

 

>VROOM: what's a dung beetle

 

>Dinosaur apologist: what's a man

 

>Captain Crunch: a miserable little pile of secrets.

 

THUNDA: we've come full circle 

 

>Get Decked: see this is why we need people like Diogenes in our philosophical debates. To point out simple inaccuracies.

 

>Crocodile rock: JHFGHHDSFJ

 

>Crocodile rock: You know dung beetles aren't native to Australia right? 

 

>Crayola Dragon: idk man I majored in card games and being gay you should be glad I can even make that joke

 

>Space Cowboy: wasnt ancient Greece or whatever pretty gay tho? Philosophy done by gays should be a course requirement for majoring in gay

 

>VROOM: you might be thinking of Rome? 

 

>Space Cowboy: ooh maybe

 

>Dinosaur Apologist: I'm declaring the dinosaurs gay, and that they must be studied in The Gay Major

 

>Rat Baby: but dude then you've just made another "bury your gays" media 

 

>Dinosaur apologist: WRONG! I'm still standing 

 

Crocodile Rock: wow paleontological history is my favorite Media(™)

 

>THUNDA: did you imply the trademarking of all Media? In existence??

 

Final Braincell: Ok but sappho tho

 

Get Decked: you need to ask the real questions here guys. What is… Gay?

 

>Fubu-King: Oh You Know ;)

 

>Crayola Dragon: guys. Guys I'm crying I didn't major in card games or being gay. 

 

>Crayola Dragon: I haven't even gone to college

 

>Captain Crunch: majored in, went to highschool for, it's the same premise

 

>Get Decked: its. Definitely not.

 

>Final Braincell: the average duelist understands about 1 concept regarding highschool and college

 

>Final Braincell: misawa, who understands over 5000 concepts is an outlier and should not have been counted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you celebrate halloween, comment and lmk what your dressing up as!! im going as roller skating radical alucard and mai valentine. thanks for reading!!


	9. r u smarter than a 5th grader? no.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >Crayola Dragon: asuka crys the same way you put on pants
> 
> >VROOM: …. Care to elaborate?
> 
> >Crayola Dragon: no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have fully given up on setting a schedule. things will just happen sometimes, sorry lol? anyways uhh have fun with this chap, its got a shameless self promo for me and my homie sea (seraph)'s decks, but what is fanfic except being the change i wish to see in the world? 
> 
> Names:  
> -Judai = Space Cowboy  
> \- Shou = VROOM  
> -Asuka = Final Braincell  
> -Manjoume = THUNDA  
> -Misawa = Get Decked  
> -Fubuki = Fresh prince of D.A. -> Fubu-king  
> -Kenzan = Dinosaur Apologist  
> -Rei = Rat Baby  
> -Johan = Oh you Know -> Crayola dragon  
> -O'Brien = Captain Crunch  
> -Jim = Crocodile Rock  
> -Yubel = Supreme Daydream

>Get Decked: Whom else in this chat excited for that new Nephthys card exhibition duel? 

 

>Rat Baby: MEEEE

 

>Final Braincell: I'll be honest I am excited to see how it's new ritual cards function. It might be fun to try out in addition to Cyber Angel's.

 

>THUNDA: personally i want that little synchro deck to beat its ass

 

>VROOM: same, dont fuck with cute looking machine decks!!

 

>Crocodile Rock: that's the Morphtronic deck right? 

 

>Final Braincell: yes, but from what remember of neph decks, its probably going to be a rough match up

 

>Get Decked: hm. Yeah, their over reliance on spells puts them at a pretty heavy disadvantage when facing… pretty much any deck that does spell destruction.

 

>THUNDA: Deck matchups are for cowards. And BITCHES

 

>Space cowboy: FUCK YEAH

 

>THUNDA: judai you shut up e-heros have so much support its not even funny 

 

>Rat baby: manjoume be like: cries in ojama

 

>Space cowboy: yeah sure i have support cards out the Wazoo but at least I stick to my deck, instead if getting whatevers popular

 

>Dinosaur apologist: meta is fOR SCRUBS. REI AND I DEMOLISHED LIKE 6 DUELISTS THIS WEEKEND WHO WERE RUNNING COPYCAT DECKS 

 

>Rat Baby: YEAH!!! 

 

>Dinosaur apologist: if you show up to a meta deck fest running something rogue, they dont know how to deal

 

>Rat Baby: yeah they pretty much shit themselves. 

 

>Final Braincell: I am so proud. Almost brings a tear to my eyes

 

>VROOM: a SINGULAR tear..?

 

>Crayola Dragon: asuka crys the same way you put on pants

 

>VROOM: …. Care to elaborate?

 

>Crayola Dragon: no.

 

>Get Decked: one leg at a time?

 

>Crayola dragon: yes!

 

>Final Braincell: hm. Not quite. But I think your all missing something regarding the duel.

 

>Final Braincell: it's an EXHIBITION duel. Its probs a bad matchup on purpose

 

>Space Cowboy: Here's How Morphtronics Can Still Win,

 

>crayola dragon: I believe in them…

 

>Captaon Crunch: it's a marketing scheme. They hype up the new support cards with a bad matchup played by a rookie duelist who's got a decent record, sure, but in all likelihood the decks are stacked, and shows off combos that are unlikely to be commonly encountered in tournament play. 

 

>Captain Crunch: but it's sure going to sell some cards. Kaiba Corp and industrial illusions back at it again… 

 

>Rat baby: you good O'Brien? 

 

>Captain Crunch: I'm Right. 

 

>Space Cowboy: :( this is just disheartening 

 

>VROOM:  ok O'Brien is obviously right, but what do the duelists have to do with that??

 

>Rat baby: hes short, got blue hair, runs a largely overlooked machine deck made of weaker monsters… oh my God shou hes you but cooler

 

Crayola Dragon: lmaooooo 

 

>VROOM: shut up!! Shut up!! Hes like 14!! I'm cooler than him cus I'm not fucking 14!!

 

>Space Cowboy: idk shou, Lua is pretty cool

 

>Dinosaur apologist: plus he runs a newer deck type.. 

 

>Crocodile Rock: I think shou is plenty cool. He just isnt playing in a sponsored Exhibition match orchestrated by Kaiba Corp. 

 

>VROOM: thanks. Really feeling the love here guys. 

 

>Space Cowboy: yeah!! That's the spirit!!

 

>THUNDA: hes 14?? What's he done to get in this match?

 

>Dinosaur Apologist: I think I've heard of him from a few duel aca kids?

 

>Rat baby: yeah him and his sister are like, Dueling Prodigies. Think Edo Phoenix minus the attitude and ugly suit

 

>Get Decked: won a few junior tournaments, apparently goes to a mainland duel academy? Has a record of exhibition matches with some higher ranked duelists; Jack Assless, Aki Izayoi, Jounochi Katsuya, Yusei Fudo, ect. was a pit member on Team 5Ds, and.. judai?? For some reason? 

 

>Space Cowboy: yep!! It was a good duel, I think he'll put up a fight regardless of if the decks are stacked

 

>VROOM: ok that's fair he can have some cred

 

>THUNDA: if hes so good why wasn't he admitted to the pros like Edo was? 

 

>Captain Crunch: new age restriction rules. Keeps kids out of the public light for longer so they dont crack from pressure and burn out by 20. Also gives them time to yknow. Be kids

 

Captain Crunch: I think edo got grandfathered in anyways, he joined like right before it was passed

 

Crayola Dragon: yeah its def an improvement. now I dont have to feel bad about beating up 15 year olds. Because I'm not beating up 15 year olds 

 

>Space Cowboy: not that I DO like beating up 15 year olds, but this deck is rated E for everyone yknow?

 

>Final Braincell: it's one thing to duel anyone for fun, and another to duel professionally for money and reputation

 

>Space Cowboy: aaand that's why I dont compete in tournaments or leagues

 

>Space Cowboy: the pressure is too similar to the dark world

 

>Final Braincell: ah, that's understandable

 

>THUNDA: as far as judais public duel record goes it looks like he dropped off the face of the earth, other than the occasional show match

 

>Crayola Dragon: Its kind of funny?? Like the best duelist ever to graduate from d.a. goes on to become…. A missing persons case!!

 

>Crayola Dragon: and I can say that cus I was a missing person for awhile

 

>Space Cowboy: Professional Lost Boy, to busy getting lost out in the dimensional wilderness to let the tax people know im not committing the fraud long haul of a lifetime

 

>Rat baby: honestly you should go for it

 

>Space Cowboy: I'll be honest, I dont think I know enough about economics to commit fraud

 

>VROOM: that's kinda sad bro

 

>Final Braincell: God I wish that were me

 

>THUNDA: same, I'd like my brain space occupied by choronus' econ class back

 

>Dinosaur apologist: oh I'm in that class rn and It just goes in one ear out the other 

 

>Rat Baby: same. No thoughts head empty

 

Crocodile Rock: I am suddenly very glad I didn't experience the gen ed classes with your teachers

 

>Crayola Dragon: dont wanna be that bitch but what the FUCK was up with yall teachers

 

>Space Cowboy: yknow how d.a. was on a dimensional weak spot? Best me n yubel can get is.. prolonged exposure to that gets you a lil loopy

 

>Get decked: oh so we got 3 years worth of glorified radiation poisoning. Great

 

>Space Cowboy: nah it's a bit different, 3 years would do much to you. You'll probs start getting weird after 5 tho

 

>Space cowboy: unless your daitokuji.i think he was like that before duel aca

 

Captain crunch: daitokuji?

 

>VROOM: hes a teacher we had 1st year, turns out he was dead and mummified and had transferred his soul to an artificial body every few years while looking for immortality.

 

>Crocodile Rock: daitokuji was what

 

>Space Cowboy: yeah we had to kill him but he haunts my cat so hes not like fully gone

 

>Captain Crunch: what the fuck 

 

>Crayola dragon: ok I love yall but I think I would have snapped if I had to go there for all 3 years

 

>Rat Baby: why.. did you never tell us this? 

 

>Final Braincell: I think we mentioned it? The 7 stars fighting us and how a bunch if 1st years got entrusted with keys to guard? 

 

>Final Braincell: some teachers did as well, and Kaiser, but for the most part it was us

 

>Get decked: the older I get the less sense that decision makes

 

>Space Cowboy: yeah well. Dimension doors overlapping resulting in weirdness. If I had a head for science I could break it down proper but I dont so I just operate on vibes

 

>Dinosaur Apologist: "sir, in your esteemed opinion, how would you describe the dimensional incident which happened to duel academy?"

 

>rat baby: "I dont know science, but the vibes? Absolutely Rank."

 

>Space cowboy: yeah pretty much!!

 

>Get Decked: this hurts to read. I'm in pain

 

>Crayola Dragon: the amount of OSHA violations at D.a… absolutely obscene

 

>Crocodile Rock: as riveting as the inevitable discussion on ethics and child endangerment will likely be, I think the exhibition duel is gonna air soon

 

>VROOM: oh shit yeah, who's running the neph deck?

 

>Final Braincell: a duelist from an American league, I dont know them but O'Brien or fubuki might? @Fubu-king

 

>Fubu-king: oh the neph dude? Havnt heard of em!!

 

>Captain Crunch: ugh. The neph dude. They're a fantastic duelist, but a little on the hardcore side. goes by Seraph as their duelist ID but idk their real name. 

 

>Captain Crunch: I almost fought them once in a tournament but I got knocked to losers before we could duel.

 

>THUNDA: Did they run neph then? 

 

>Captain Crunch: no, but they ran a Ridiculous aromage deck? Had Some weird off the wall shit in it like goblin thief

 

>Rat Baby: so what your saying is.. we have no idea how they're going to run neph

 

>Captain Crunch: yeah pretty much

 

>THUNDA: then I hope it isnt a rigged duel and that the morphtronics kid destroys them.

 

>VROOM: what if it's their 1st time getting to look at the deck, and they don't know how to do any of the combos

 

>Crocodile Rock: are you projecting your anxiety?

 

>VROOM: fuck, probably 

 

>Crayola dragon: I dont think they would've been offered the duel without at least some knowledge of the deck

 

>Get decked: I found their records, turns out they started out with a neph deck and were.. pretty efficient with it, before switching over to aromages for a few seasons

 

>Final braincell: then i look forward to what they can accomplish with that new support 

 

Space Cowboy: I just hope everyone has a good time

 

>VROOM: JUSTICE FOR MACHINE UNDERDOGS!!!

 

>VROOM: SETO KAIBA STOP OPPRESSING ME

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to my homie sea, who runs the aforementioned aromages and nephthys decks. we have a win loss ratio of 69/69 on duel links (nice). i love my freinds and their decks so much... thanks for reading, sorry for how long the gap was Between updates!

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: asuka's tea story actually happened to me and a freind, only i already know how to use a coffee machine, so suck it manjoume
> 
> there WILL be more of this, including the reason kenzan and rei are there despite not having graduated with the rest of the jang (judai gang. like how dm has the Crewgi, the yugi crew. yes this was inspired by how the atla fandom uses Gaang i thought it was great so i stole it)


End file.
